Ophthalmic treatment, including laser surgery, performs treatment on different surfaces of the eye and requires accurate positioning. To do this, the location of the target area for surgery needs to be known.
To assist in this orientation, surgical guidance systems are routinely used in ophthalmic surgery to guide the surgical process. Existing systems make use of complex computer models, registering and tracking the position of a person's eye with video, range determining systems and generating images of an internal structure of an eye.
These complex systems are not readily available to all.